


Birthday Shopping

by ecaracap



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, If/Then - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg asks Beth to get something kinky for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



"Go online and order the toys that you want. And I'll order the ones you don’t,” Greg tells Beth, as they sit on the couch together, her laptop perched on her lap.

“Toys?” Beth looks over at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Like…sex toys,” he says with a slight smile, trying not to look too excited.

Ever since they’ve been dating, since she finally let him take her out on a proper date and she finally admitted that she actually liked him, she’s been finding out more and more about Greg’s kinkier side. He didn’t hit her with it all at once - he’d done that before and he knew how badly that could go. He’d had to start off small, really small, asking her to try new places and positions. Luckily, she always seemed willing and enthusiastic to try something new with him, even if she didn’t like it in the end.

Beth just stares at him for a moment, though the slight curve of her lips betrays her before she shrugs, “Oookay. This is for your birthday now, right? So…things I’d think you would like?”

“No, no,” he says, shaking his head, “Okay, well…not necessarily. You can order things you’d like too. Things we’d both like.”

Beth laughs softly, blushing ever so lightly, “Alright, well…I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Greg motions for her to give him the computer. Once she does, he types in a website, one of the safe, reliable ones he knows for sex toys. “Here you go,” he says, handing it back to her, “Order everything you want. Then I’ll order everything I want. I’ll let you pay so I won’t see…but you can use my card.”

“I can’t let you order your own birthday presents,” she says, taking back the computer, as she begins browsing through the website.

“You can…take me out to dinner,” he counters, “And then you can take me home with you."


End file.
